Platypus Diabetes
by Pricat
Summary: Doofy isn't feeling himself so Perry gets him checked out and he's diagnosed with Type 2 Diabetes and Perry decides to help him cope with it.
1. Getting Doofy Checked Out

**A/N**

**This was inspired after watching Candane's Big Day and we know that Doofy likes junk food.**

**Doofy isn't acting like himself and Perry's scared so he takes him to get checked out and is diagnosed with Type 2 Diabetes making him very nervous but Perry decides to help him.**

**Before I get a lot of gripe about this, I have Type 2 so I know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

Perry was nervous finding Doofy curled up on the couch as he wasn't himself and had been tired, drinking more and going to the bathroom a lot which sent alarm bells off in his alert little mind as he cared about his frenemy enough to get him some help.

"Doofy we need to get you looked at.

Maybe they can help you." he said to him.

The dark brown red furred male was nervous and didn't want to go but Perry grabbed him using a judo move as he left DEI in the hover car but hoped the doctors at the O.W.C.A could help find out what was wrong with him.

He knew Doofy hated going to the doctor for anything, not even a check up but Perry knew something was up with him.

"Don't worry Doofy.

I care about you.

Something's wrong with you.

I care about your well-being and health." he said.

Doof smiled at that knowing this was true.

Perry knew this was good.

* * *

Perry was with Doof as he sat down in the doctor's office as the dark brown red furred male had already given them an urine sample but was drinking a glass of something as Perry was curious.

"What's going on?" he asked the nurse.

"It'a fasting sugar test.

What Doof is drinking is glucose and we wait for a hour.

Then we need to take some blood." the nurse told him.

The turquise furred male knew that Doofy hated shots but he smiled knowing that his little frenemy hated shots but after a hour the nurse put a butterfly needle in Doofy's arm as the dark brown red furred male tensed up as the needle was in his arm as he was holding Perry's paw but nearly broke it but relaxed as the needle went out of his arm.

"It's over.

You were awesome." he told Doof.

The dark brown red furred male blushed.

"The results should be in a few days." the nurse told Perry.

They then left.

* * *

Later that night, Perry found Doof lying awake as he knew going to the doctor worried him and needed a little reassuring.

"Don't worry Doofy, I'm sure things will be okay.

I bet the results will be normal when they come out." he told him.

"Even if something is wrong with you, I'll help." Perry told him.

"You promise?" Doof asked.

"Yes, Yes I do." Perry answered.

They then fell asleep...


	2. Results

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**The results are back but Doofy is nervous.**

**I know that Perry will help him.**

* * *

A few days had passed since going to the O.W.C.A but he noticed that Doof was quiet as he was nervous about the results but he heard the phone ring as it was the he told him the results were in and needed to see them at once.

Perry sighed knowing Doof would be scared out of his mind and would help him relax as he hung up.

"We need to go Doofy." he said leaving.

The dark brown red furred male was nervous as they left.

He was afraid of what the doctor might say.

He then sighed as they took off in the hover car.

* * *

Perry was stunned along with Doof hearing the dark brown red furred male had Type 2 Diabetes as he saw Doof's dark brown red furred body shake in fear as he understood listening to the doctor explain about taking care of his Type 2 but Perry understood but then saw his spy watch go off as he saw that Monogram needed him.

"I'll be back in a while." he told him.

Doof then sighed seeing him leave.

* * *

Monogram sighed as he told Perry that he needed a partner but he was nervous as it was his choice but then he had an idea as he knew that Doof needed help with his problem and knew that maybe them being partners was a good thing.

"Monogram I made up my mind.

I want Doofy to be my partner." he told him.

Monogram smiled but was surprised at Perry's choice.

"Okay Agent P but you have to train him." he told him.

He smiled as he went to find Doof but he found him still in the doctor's office but the doctor handed him a glucose monitor that would help him check Doof's blood sugars.

He sighed as they left later.

* * *

Perry was going to tell his frenemy that he would become his partner but sensed he was upset about the results as Doof had locked himself in their bedroom as the turquise furred male heard crying from the door knowing his frenemy was sad but wanted to comfort him but decided to wait as he had to remove most of the junk food in the kitchen so his frenemy wouldn't be tempted as he'd heard from the doctor that what Doof had could get worse and he couldn't allow this.

He then decided to make his frenemy a snack to make him feel better knowing he was scared but would help him.

He then unlocked the door and saw Doof lying on their bed asleep.

He was worried seeing Doof's dark blue eyes flutter open.

"Hey Doofy you seem sad.

Is it about the Type 2 thing?" he asked.

The dark brown red furred male nodded in reply.

"Don't worry Doofy I'll help you.

I made you something." he said.

Doof then smelt cheese as he loved cheese.

Perry smiled seeing him eat.

He knew they had to go shopping.

He would tell Doof the other news later...


	3. I Believe You Can

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks so much to I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Later that evening, Perry was in the kitchen trying to make dinner while Doof was taking a relaxing bubble bath as today had been a little rough but knew he would get used to it but was nervous as he hadn't told Doof they would be partners but was trying to find a way to tell him but smiled as he would place the fedora on his bedside table as he was trying to make Chinese but was struggling as it was a little hard.

He then sighed hearing the front door open as Vanessa walked in as it was her weekend here with them but she was a little surprised seeing the turquise furred male trying to cook but he was wearing a chef hat along with an apron.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to fix dinner Vanessa." he said.

The Goth teen smiled at his efforts knowing he was doing this for her Dad.

"Let me help you." she said.

He was amazed seeing her cook as she was good.

"My Mom showed me since I was little." she told him.

Perry smiled at this.

"Thanks Vanessa.

You rock." he said.

She smiled but heard her Dad enter.

He seemed relaxed after taking a bath.

"Hey baby girl.

It's your weekend with me, right?" he said.

She nodded but sensed something was bothering him.

Perry knew it was about his Diabetes.

He needed to make him feel better.

Doof was stunned smelling noodles.

"I made dinner.

With help from Vanessa.

There's something I need to tell you Doofy." he said.

"Is it worse?" he asked.

"No, No it's not Doofy.

I think you'll like it.

Monobrow made me get a partner.

So I chose you." he told him.

Vanessa was stunned at this.

"Perry are you sure?

I don't think my Dad could vut it." she said.

Perry shot her a death glare.

"I think he could.

Once he's trained." he told her.

He noticed Doof was quiet while eating.

After he'd finished eating, he'd left the room.

Perry was worried while washing up.

But he could worry about it later.

* * *

Doof was sitting on the rooftop of DEI as tears were falling from his dark blue eyes as he was having a rough time but life had once again thrown kickballs which he couldn't kick but sighed as the moonlight was making him relaxed but he was hurt by Vanessa's words at dinner as he was kicked down a lot and Perry was the only one that believed in him as tears fell from his bill as he was crying but heard gentle footsteps as a certain turquise furred male was worried seeing his frenemy sad like this but knew he came up here when he was sad or thinking.

"W-What're you doing here?" he asked him.

"I figured you'd be up here.

You always come here when sad.

Something's bugging you, right?" he said.

"I like the fact about us being partners.

But I don't know if I can be an agent.

I'm not like you." he said.

"I knew this would upset you a little.

I was going to tell you alone.

But I can help you get strong.

I know you can be good at it.

I believe you can." he said.

Doof then hugged him.

"Y-You're right Perry." he replied.

Perry smiled as they went inside...


	4. First Day at The OWCA

**A/N**

**Here's more and glad people like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

**Yeah Doofy can do it if he believes in himself.**

**Plus Perry believes in him.**

**Also it's Doofy's first day at the O.W.C.A and he's nervous.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as Doof's alarm clock rang off as he stretched yawning but saw him still asleep but would wake him in a while but went to make breakfast for them but knew pancakes weren't a good idea for breakfast anymore but sighed as he knew that Doof was having cereal but opened a cupboard bringing out a box of Bran flakes but he had an idea to spice it up for him.

He then put in raisins and almonds knowing his little frenemy loved almond brittle but he hoped this would go well plus it was Doof's first day at the O.W.C.A but he knew he would be nervous and he was too.

But he had faith his little frenemy could do anything if he just believed in himself like kicking his Type 2 Diabetes's butt or becoming a great agent like he was making coffee for himself as he was still a little tired.

He then sighed watching TV.

He was already raring to to go to work.

Especially if your frenemy was your partner.

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open seeing Perry there on the bed as the turquise furred male had shaken him awake as the dark brown red furred male yawned rubbing sleep from his eyes which had bags under them but Perry smiled seeing him go into the bathroom like he did every morning but saw him come out feeling refreshed.

"Come on Doofy.

Let's get ainw breakfast." he said.

The dark brown red furred male sighed as he followed his frenemy but saw bowls of cereal on the table .

Perry saw the scowl on Doof's face knowing he wasn't happy.

"We can't have pancakes Doofy.

They'll hurt your Diabetes.

I couldn't allow that to happen.

Besides cereal isn't bad.

Try for me?" he told him.

Doof saw him giving him the sad eyes.

He caved in knowing it was cute.

"Okay Perry I'll try." he said to him.

He then sat down at the table.

He then started eating but liked it.

Perry smiled seeing this.

He was happy seeing this as he went to get ready.

He'd already eaten breakfast but grabbed his backpack.

He then put on his fedora as it was a sign of being an agent.

He smiled but went to watch TV but saw Doof enter.

The dark brown red furred male sighed but was nervous.

He then put his fedora on but was nervous.

He thrn looked in the mirror.

He then started striking agent poses.

Perry smiled watching him.

"Aww Doofy you look dashing.

Ready to go Doofy?" he told him.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." he said.

He hen got into the hover car and took off.

* * *

Pinky was in awe as Perry was watching Carl with Doof as he was telling her about Doof's Diabetes and about him being his partner but she was stunned knowing that a lot of the agents would be angry seeing Doof here but Perry agreed knowing especially Peter would be mean to him about it.

He then saw Doof join them but Perry saw his frenemy was shy around Pinky but he would help him come out of his shell here knowing being here was making him uneasy but sighed knowing he would be teaching him judo but gulped knowing it meant having to hurt him as he sighed heading to the lockers where the agents kept their things while at the O.W.C.A as Doof opened his locker.

"Come on Doofy.

Let's go.

We have training." he said.

The dark brown male saw him gulp as they left.

They didn't know that Peter was watching them.

He was wondering what Doof was doing here.


	5. Coping

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

* * *

Perry was feeling bad once he and Doof got back to DEI after a hard day at the O.W.C.A but knew he would have to as he was training Doof as an agent but his feelings of being Doof's frenemy were conflicting him as the hover car landed outside DEI as he got out but was carrying Doof in his turquise furred arms as he was injured but sighed.

They finally got into Doof's apartment and placed Doof on the couch but went to get a first aid kit as he heard Doof moan in agony making him feel bad as he then sat on the couch as he opened the first aid kit as Doof had pain in his dark blue eyes.

Tears were welling up in Perry's hazel eyes tending to his injuries but understood knowing the turquise furred male hadn't meant it.

"It's okay Perry.

I know you didn't mean it.

Please don't be upset." he said.

"I-I know Doofy.

But it made me feel bad." he said.

The dark brown red furred male then nuzzled him.

"Don't be like that my little frenemy.

I know it was an accident." he told him.

He then entered the kitchen as he was making tea.

He knew that Doof liked having tea with cheese.

It would make them feel better.

He then saw Vanessa come in as it was another weekend with them.

"Hey Perry what happened to my Dad?

Why is he hurt?" she asked.

"We got carried away while training baby girl." Doof said.

She was a little mad at this.

Perry sighed going into the kitchen.

* * *

Vanessa was helping him with the snacks but she was in a bad mood but he knew it was because of her Dad but smiled as he'd never seen her overprotective but he was making dips for the carrot sticks knowing that Doof needed to eat a little healthy stuff but knew he wasn't used to eating healthy as he used to eat a lot of junk food but Vanessa wondered why Perry was making her Dad eat that stuff but didn't know about his Type 2 Diabetes and the turquise furred male knew Doof didn't want anybody to know.

He sighed seeing her frown knowing she was mad at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt him.

We were training judo moves.

He was very hesitant to fight." he told her.

"I think making him your partner is a bad idea.

I can't bear to lose him or see him hurt." she said leaving.

She was unaware that a tear had fallen from his eye.

He would never let Doof get hurt.

But he sighed as he heard the teapot.

* * *

But in the seedier parts of Danville, somebody was planning as he hated the O.W.C.A but wanted to infect the entire Tri-State Area with Diabetes but knew that Monogram's best agent would come after him.

His name was Dia and was beast like in appearance because of the serum that he'd been creating to get rid of Diabetes but it had gone wrong and his Diabetes mutated but he wanted the entire Tri-State Area to know how he was feeling as he had created a powerful machine.

But he smiled seeing somebody enter who looked like James Bond.

His name was Agent 00 but after being teamed up with Perry once, he considered the turquise furred male an nemesis for making him look like a loser.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I detect that Agent P's little friend is like me.

He has Type 2 and probably mad.

Go make him join us." Dia told him.

"Yes sir." he said leaving.

He couldn't let his boss down...


	6. Being Loyal To Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**Agent 00 is helping Dia as it was an idea I had because I was watching that episode earlier tonight and I hate how he shows little respect to Perry just because he's an animal agent so I made him help Dia and he hates Pery for making him look a loser in front of the other agents.**

**Thank you to Toon92 for reviewing.**

**Thanks for the tip about the flour.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he along with Perry and Vanessa were drinking Japanese tea and eating snacks but pouted as he was trying the carrot sticks but wasn't used to them but liked the dips as Perry chuckled at his frenemy.

But they then heard the door burst open as Perry growled seeing Agent 00 as Vanessa wondered why they were glaring daggers at each other but Doof sighed.

"He and Perry don't get along.

Like with Peter." he told her.

"What're you doing here?" Perry demanded.

"I'm not here for you.

I want to talk to Doof." he told him.

Perry was worried hearing this but knew 00 was trying to hurt his frenemy and couldn't allow that to happen.

"Why do you want me?" Doof asked him.

"Because my master Dia wants you.

He knows about your Type 2.

You must be upset." he said.

"Yes, Yes I am." he said.

Perry then sent Agent 00 off his feet as Vanessa smiled knowing like her, the turquise furred male was over protective of her Dad.

"I'm not letting you take him!" he yelled.

"Let him decide that." he told him.

Perry's hazel eyes were deeply focused on the dark brown red furred male hoping he wouldn't do this but he saw a smirk on Doof's bill as he'd made up his mind.

"Sorry 000 but I'd rather be with my little frenemy." he said.

Agent 00 left angry.

Vanessa then saw Perry nuzzle her father.

"Thank you..." he said softly.

"Aww you're welcome Perry.

I could never leave my partner." he said.

Perry smiled at this.

He knew this but he sighed.

He then activated the glucose monitor he had installed into his spy watch as Doof was a little nervous as he didn't like shots but felt a little prick as Perry entered the blood sample into the watch.

"Blood sugar levels normal." he read.

Vanessa wondered why Perry had done that.

But the turquise furred male couldn't really tell her yet.

Unless Doof wanted him to.

"It's nothing Vanessa." he said.

* * *

Later that night, both Perry and Doof were lying awake in bed but the turquise furred male knew he was embarrassed to let anybody know about his Type 2 Diabetes but understood knowing those close to him would treat him differently but he knew they needed to talk about it.

"You shouldn't be ashamed Doofy.

A lot of humans and animals have Diabetes.

You knoe Vanessa would understand.

If we told her." he said.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yeah I guess it's sort of okay.

But I'm afraid.

At least the fact I became platypi didn't bother her.

But I know this will scare her.

She's probably scared because I'm your partner." he said.

"Yes, Yes she is.

She yelled at me earlier about it.

But it's your choice.

If you wanna tell people.

You realise I know about it.

I haven't treated you that different." he assured him.

"Yeah.

But you keep pushing fruit down my throat." he replied.

Perry smiled at that.

But they yawned as they fell asleep...


	7. Rough Day At Work

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Doofy is having a rough time at the O.W.C.A thanks to Justin and Peter because they think Doofy can't be a good agent.**

**But Perry will help him. **

* * *

Dia was upset as Agent 00 returned without Doof but sighed as he had a feeling that Perry had prevented him from getting the dark brown red furred male but he then injected him with something that would give him mutated Diabetes but he smiled knowing that Doof would come to him sooner or later.

* * *

Doof sighed as he was getting ready for another day at the O.W.C.A as he was in the bathroom but put on his fedora as he was striking agent poses but Perry smiled as it was cute but he hugged him as Doof blushed feeling the turquise furred male hug him.

"Hey Perry.

Is Vanessa awake yet?

Because we need to go." he asked.

Perry shook his head.

"Nope.

But we can leave her here alone.

I know she can take care of herself.

Let's get something to eat." he said.

Doof nodded following him into the kitchen as they were sitting at the table eating cereal and watching the news but something was on Doof's mind as he was thinking about Dia.

"Why do you think Dia wants me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Doofy." he said.

He would ask Monogram.

* * *

Monogram was nervous hearing Perry tell him that Agent 00 had entered DEI last night and tried to make Doof join Dia's side but the major was nervous as he heard Dia's namr as Perry was curious.

"Who's Dia?" he asked.

"He was a brillant scientist who was creating a serum that could destroy Diabetes.

But it didn't work out and he turned against us.

I've a feeling he plans to give the Tri-State Area Diabetes." he told him.

Perry's hazel eyes widened hearing this.

He knew he and Doof had to stop Dia.

He then went to find Doof.

* * *

Doof was training and practising the karate moves Perry had taught him but heard laughter as Peter showed up with Justin which made the dark brown red furred male nervous as Justin pinned him to the ground snickering.

"Why're you even here Doofus?

There's no way you can be one of us Sugar Boy." he said.

Doof tensed up at the light brown furred platypus male's comment.

"Let's have some fun.

You agree Peter?" he said.

Peter agreed cracking his knuckles.

Doof then took the brunt of it.

But Peter was sent off his feet.

"What the heck?" Justin said.

Perry was not amused.

Especially seeing the bruises on Doof.

"Don't you dare touch him!" he snarled.

"Why do you even care Perry?

He's a diabetic loser!" Justin said.

Perry then grabbed his wrist.

"Let go!" he said feeling pain.

Perry let go as they ran off.

He turned his attention to Doof.

But there were sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe I should just leave.

I'm just a joke." he said.

"No, No you're not.

Justin and Peter are jerks." he said.

He then saw Doof leave but was upset.

He needed to let him cool down.

But he saw Carl approach.

"Monogram wants to see you." he said.

The turquise furred male gulped.

He had a feeling that it was about Justin and Peter.

He hoped Monobrow would understand.


	8. Helping His Blood Sugars Back To Normal

**A/N**

**Here's more and Perry's in a bad mood after talking to Monogram.**

**But Doofy is feeling a little down but Perry wants to help him stand up.**

* * *

Perry found Doof in his locker but wondered what he was doing in there but had a feeling Justin and Peter had done this as he helped him up but the dark brown red furred male was quiet but followed him as it was time to go but the turquise furred male was quiet as they got into the hover car.

He hoped Perry wasn't in trouble because of him but he noticed that Perry was quiet as they arrived at DEI.

Vanessa noticed the turquise furred male was steamed about something.

But he went to take a shower as it would relax him.

Doof was feeling low in levels and confidence.

Vanessa was a little worried seeing him cranky.

"Maybe we should get Perry to help.

He knows what's going on with him." she thought.

She then saw her Dad's dark blue eyes get heavy but Perry was nervous as he needed to check his little frenemy's blood sugar levels as he grabbed his frenemy's left paw and injected the pricker in it but his eyes went wide seeing his little frenemy's blood sugar levels were low and he was about to go into a hypo but he grabbed a candy bar and pushed it into Doof's bill as he saw him chew and swallow.

Doof coughed as his dark blue eyes fluttered open seeing Perry look worried.

"Are you okay?

Why're you so worried?" he asked.

"Y-You nearly went into a hypo.

Don't ever scare me again!" he said.

"I-I'm sorry you got into trouble.

Because of me." he said sniffling.

"It's okay Doofy.

I told Monobrow about that.

He's looking into it." he said.

Doof smiled but was still low.

"You need to eat some more.

That will help your blood sugar levels." he said.

Doof's paws were shaking as he was still low.

He then got a granola bar from the kitchen.

"Here Doofy eat this." he said.

Doof was a little nervous.

"It's okay to eai it.

It'll help your levels." he said.

Doof then ate it.

He was feeling better.

"Thanks Perry.

You rock." he said.

Perry blushed in reply.

"Aww you're welcome.

But I want to help you.

Stand up to Jusin and Peter." he said.

Doof understood nodding in reply.

He was curious about what his frenemy was up to.


	9. Being Worried About Her Dad

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Perry's helping Doofy stand up to Justin and Peter.**

* * *

Perry laughed as he and Doof were rough housing for fun as he knew it would help Doof learn to stand up to Justin and Peter when they bugged him but didn't care as they were having fun.

"What's going on here?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing." Perry heard Doof say.

Vanessa understood they were having fun.

But she sighed knowing he was helping her Dad.

Doof took a breath as he was sweaty.

He smiled as Perry helped him up.

"Thanks Doofy." he said.

"You're welcome." Perry replied.

He smiled as they went to clean up.

"Thanks Perry." she told him.

The turquise furred male smiled.

* * *

Doof was thinking about telling Vanessa about his Type 2 Diabetes but hoped she'd understand as he knew Diabetes was very serious and that she would br scared for him.

He hoped that she'd understand when he told her.

He then dried himself off with a towel.

He hoped that she'd understand when he told her.

Perry hugged him as he was proud of him.

"I know you can do this." he said.

Doof was nervous as he went with him.

* * *

Perry smiled as he and Doof entered the kitchen but Vanessa wondered what was wrong.

"There's something I need to tell you baby girl.

It's a little hard." he said.

"Is it to do with why Perry's always checking your sugar levels?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes it is.

I have Type 2 Diabetes." he told her.

Her dark blue eyes widened at this.

Doof frowned knowing she was scared.

He then left as Perry felt bad for him.

He then went after him...

* * *

Doof was in his and Perry's room curled up in a dark brown red ball as tears leaked from his dark blue eyes remembering the look on Vanessa's face after he told her about his Diabetes but he knew this would happen but he didn't know Perry had entered and felt bad seeing Doof cry as they were frenemies and he wouldn't let anything make him sad.

He then sat on the bed but put a turquise furred paw on Doof's brown red furred head stroking it knowing he liked it when he did that but he saw Doof look at him with salty tears in his eyes.

"... Hey we were worried about you." he said.

Doof then sat up as they were looking at each other.

"Vanessa hates me now, right?

Like Justin and Peter.

Because of my Diabetes?" he told him.

"She was scared about you.

She made me tell her.

About your Diabetes.

But she doesn't hate you, trust me.

Like me, she cares about you.

We should talk together." he told him.

Doof nodded in reply.

They then left the room...

* * *

Vanessa noticed her father seemed quiet while eating dinner but knew her reaction to the fact he now had Type 2 Diabetes and she needed to talk to him alone but knew he and Perry had been talking alone before dinner.

She sighed as Perry was fixing dessert but making hot fudge sundaes.

Doof then left but went into the living room.

The turquise furred male knew he didn't want to see them eating dessert.

He then had an idea making his little frenemy frozen yoghurt.

He knew diabetics could eat it.

He'd made it using soy milk.

Vanessa smiled at that...


End file.
